Munin (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon The Haven Background The gods want Munin dead. They have tried several times to exterminate em. But eir is a tough little nocturne. Eir is resourceful. Eir is clever. Eir is powerful. Munin is a Shadeling. Ey were created under the sea and hatched from a Shade-Touched Water egg. Eir first moments were made of terror. Ey sank to the bottom of the dark ocean. Ey lived out eir first years in the abyss. Ey only had sea monsters to keep em company. Ey could understand them. They would speak to em. They spoke of their Master, the Shade. They spoke of the violence in their blood. They were the black blooded, meant to serve the creature that wanted to destroy the world. It was their only purpose. They told Munin ey were one of them. Munin refused to believe them. Ey were attacked. Ey bled, and sure enough it came out black. Eir heart darkened that day. Ey were just another monster trapped in the abyss. Until ey managed to claw eir way out. Ey taught the monsters to work together. Ey learned a few things about eirself that day. Ey could manipulate memories. Ey could read and watch memories as if flipping through a book, and ey could reach in and alter a few. There were a few memories ey couldn’t touch. Those were Core memories, memories so important that they made up who a person was. But everything else was fair game. Munin changed the monster’s memories so that instead of hating each other, they were friends. With the monsters now working together they were able to use each of their unique abilities to find the surface. Munin soon discovered another ability of ier’s once on the surface. Ey figured ey have already been using it, but just didn’t realize it in the darkness of the abyss. Munin could shapeshift. Ey could melt and then reform into anything they wanted. Ey just couldn’t change eir colors. Once at the surface the monsters dispersed to cause terror throughout Sornieth. They attacked dragons. That was their calling. But Munin felt no such desires. Ey were different. Ey were not just Shade, but dragon. There was still some dragon in em left over from the egg ey hatched from. So if Munin was not a monster destined to attack and infect others, then what were ey? Ey thought a god might have some answers. So using the information from memories ey scanned ey found the Tidelord. Ey asked him for a purpose. He gave Munin one. Ey became his spy. Ey would scan the memories of the Tidelord’s Exalted and weed out all of those who were unloyal. Munin watch as ey powers led to the deaths of many. Ey were treated horribly for eir hard work. Tidelord never gave Munin anything. Ey only had rags to sleep in. Ey had to scavenge for food. Finally Munin could no longer stand it. Ey manipulated the minds of all but the most loyal of Exalted to turn on the Tidelord. Munin filled their minds with lies. Ey made them believe the Tidelord tortured their mates, murdered their children and destroyed their clans. The Tidelord survived. He had seen the event before it had happened, but he didn’t see it soon enough to prevent Munin from changing the memories of the Exalted. The Tidelord was forced to kill them. He tried to kill Munin too, but ey had ran away. Ey have spent eir entire life running and hiding after that. And the gods tried to hunt em down. Oh how they tried to kill Munin. Munin has been stabbed. Ey have been forced into eir liquid state. Ey have been frozen and shattered, but ey survived. Ey were thrown into the abyss again, chained to the bottom of the ocean, but ey broke away into freedom. The gods are afraid of Munin. Ey are a Shadeling, a shapeshifter and ey are capable of manipulating and reading memories. Ey are a threat. Munin tried to fight back. Ey gathered others like em, Shadelings. Some were only part Shade like emself. They were easier to get along with, while others were like the monsters ey grew up with in the abyss. Munin had to alter their memories to get them to cooperate. One by one the Shadelings were killed, leaving Munin alone. Ey watched those ey considered friends and family fall to the gods. Ey decided teamwork only ended in tragedy. Munin gained a nihilistic point of view after that. Ey became careless and heartless. Ey changed the memories of dragons for the fun of it. Munin made mothers believe their children were dead. Ey made mates hate each other. Ey made them despair life. It was meeting a particularly cheerful mirror that finally made Munin stop tormenting the lives of others and go into hiding instead. It was no longer worth it to make others as miserable as ey were. Personality Munin is tired and grumpy, but also wise and old. Relationships Marigold: Munin's deceased mate. Hugin, Nidhogg, Baldur: Munin's children. Ey didn't know they were born. Inkdrop: Munin's little sister Hiraeth: Munin's little sibling Trivia * Theme song is Heathens by TOP * Ey are agender and pansexual * Ey are a genone Category:Water Dragon Category:Nocturne Category:Other Gender Category:Shapeshifter Category:Shadetouched